Razorfen Kraul
}} Razorfen Kraul is the ancestral home of the quilboar, heavily entrenched within the thorns that supposedly sprang from the corpse of the demigod Agamaggan. It is found in the Barrens, at the far southern edge, west side. The enemy level range is 24-27. The meeting stone for this instance is at History :Ten thousand years ago - during the War of the Ancients, the mighty demigod, Agamaggan, came forth to battle the Burning Legion. Though the colossal boar fell in combat, his actions helped save Azeroth from ruin. Yet over time, in the areas where his blood fell, massive thorn-ridden vines sprouted from the earth. The quilboar - believed to be the mortal offspring of the mighty god, came to occupy these regions and hold them sacred. The heart of these thorn-colonies was known as the Razorfen. The great mass of Razorfen Kraul was conquered by the old crone, Charlga Razorflank. Under her rule, the shamanistic quilboar stage attacks on rival tribes as well as Horde villages. Some speculate that Charlga has even been negotiating with agents of the Scourge - aligning her unsuspecting tribe with the ranks of the Undead for some insidious purpose. Geography Maps Sub-Regions None Quest Guide Walkthroughs * Allakhazam's Razorfen Kraul Walkthrough Pros and Cons of going there The Kraul used to be a rather brutal run, considering the level range. However, this was changed with patch 2.3. In addition to the instance itself, the danger of interfaction combat on PvP servers in the area is high due to both factions visiting it, as well as it being near the entrance of Thousand Needles and being on the road to Gadgetzan. This in combination with the instance's level of relative difficulty and its remote location makes the region a somewhat tense and forbidding area. It used to be a long run back from the Camp Taurajo graveyard to resurrect, but this issue was fixed in patch 2.2. There were several graveyards added to the game and one was in the southern Barrens. Now, it's no longer much of a problem to run back to Razorfen Kraul/Downs from the graveyard. One of the biggest annoyances with this instance is the quest level requirements. Prior to Patch 2.4, Level 30 was required to obtain two of the quests, despite the fact that the final boss is only level 27. This resulted in forcing a player to choose between skipping these quests and their nice rewards or waiting until the player was almost too high to do the instance. However, in Patch 2.4, the quests' levels were changed, and can now be acquired at lvl 24, instead of lvl 30. Resources Herbs: * Briarthorn * Fadeleaf Ore: * Silver Vein * Iron Deposit * Gold Vein Dungeon Denizens * Bats * Boars * Earth elementals * Goblins (one, Willix the Importer) * Hyenas * Night elves (one, Heralath Fallowbrook) * Quilboar Mobs ;Oozes * Blood of Agamaggan: casts Curse of Blood ;Bats * Kraul Bat * Greater Kraul Bat: casts Sonic Burst ;Boars * Agam'ar * Raging Agam'ar: enrages at low health * Rotting Agam'ar: casts Cursed Blood ;Razorfen Tribe * Razorfen Servitor * Razorfen Warrior * Razorfen Quilguard: casts Devotion Aura, Thunderclap, Battle Stance * Razorfen Warden: casts Net * Razorfen Handler: casts Shoot. Has a Tamed Hyena as a pet. * Razorfen Geomancer: casts Lightning Bolt. Has a Stone Rumbler as a pet. * Razorfen Defender: casts Improved Blocking, Defensive Stance, Shield Bash * Razorfen Groundshaker: casts Ground Tremor, Earth Shock * Razorfen Beast Trainer: casts Shoot, Frost Shot. Has a Tamed Battle Boar as a pet. * Razorfen Stalker: has Stealth, casts Backstab * Razorfen Dustweaver: casts Enveloping Winds. Has a Wind Howler as a pet. * Razorfen Totemic: Puts down Healing Ward V and Earthgrab Totems. * Quilguard Champion: casts Devotion Aura, Sunder Armor, Defensive Stance * Razorfen Beastmaster: casts Shoot, Poisoned Shot. Has a Tamed Battleboar as a pet. * Razorfen Spearhide: casts Thorns Aura, Whirling Barrage * Ward Guardian: casts Healing Wave ;Death's Head Tribe * Death's Head Priest: casts Shadow Bolt, Heal, Power Word: Fortitude * Death's Head Adept: casts Frostbolt, Chains of Ice * Death's Head Acolyte: casts Renew, Mana Burn * Death's Head Seer: Puts down Healing Ward V and Lava Spout Totems. * Death's Head Sage: Puts down Healing Ward V and Elemental Protection Totems. * Death's Head Ward Keeper Bosses *Charlga Razorflank (Final Boss) *Overlord Ramtusk *Agathelos the Raging *Death Speaker Jargba *Aggem Thorncurse *Roogug *Blind Hunter (Rare Spawn) *Earthcaller Halmgar (Rare Spawn) Loot See Razorfen Kraul loot. Category:Quilboar territories Category:Razorfen Kraul